Meus presentes de natal
by EJCullennn
Summary: Bella foi dormir naquela noite de natal ansiosa para acordar e ver o que o papai noel havia deixado debaixo de sua árvore, porem ela ganhou um presente muito melhor...


"Meus presentes de natal"

 ** _Isabella 4 anos_**

Ele nasceu em uma fria noite de natal, lembro que eu fui dormir ansiosa para acordar e ver o que o papai Noel iria trazer de presente para mim, mas ao invés disso, quando ainda estava escuro, mamãe me acordou dizendo que o bebê da vizinha ia nascer, pulei da cama com a notícia, a nossa vizinha era Esme, a melhor amiga da minha mãe e para mim era como se fosse uma segunda mãe, pois era ela quem ficava comigo enquanto meus pais iam trabalhar, lembro do dia que ela me explicou que tinha um bebê na sua barriga, demorei a bessa para entender, mas conforme os meses passavam e sua barriga ia crescendo eu ia adorando aquela novidade, de início torcia para ser uma menininha, eu já fazia planos de ensinar ela a brincar de boneca, a colocar o vestido, arrumar o cabelo com maria chiquinha, ela seria como uma irmã para mim, porém um dia mamãe e tia Esme me contaram que ia ser um menino, e eu odiei a ideia, meninos eram chatos, só queriam jogar bola e brincar de lutinha, achando que era culpa da nossa vizinha passei 2 dias sem falar com ela, até ela me mostrar as vantagens de ter um irmão, alguém para carregar minha mochila, que me ensinaria a graça de correr atrás de uma bola e que iria me proteger de todo o mundo, naquele mesmo dia comecei a curtir a ideia e para me deixar ainda mais feliz tia Esme e tio Carlisle me pediram para escolher o nome do bebê, eles me deram três opções: Michael, Erick ou Edward.

Eles me perguntaram e depois de muito pensar escolhi Edward, afinal era o nome do príncipe de um dos meus filmes favoritos da Disney.

Quando chegamos na maternidade Edward já tinha nascido, eu estava eufórica não via a hora de ver se ele realmente era tão pequeno como as minhas bonecas, fomos até o quarto e ele já estava lá, com cuidado cheguei perto do bercinho e fiquei na ponta dos pés para conseguir vê-lo, ele estava de olhos fechados, acho que estava dormindo, ele era bem parecido com a minha baby alive, dei uma risadinha quando reparei no seu cabelo, era de uma cor esquisita e tão cumprido, espetado e bagunçado que chegava a ser engraçado, eu precisava achar um pente e arrumar toda aquela bagunça, mas antes com a minha mão alisei os fios tentando deixar um pouco mais bonitinho e foi ali a primeira vez que vi seus olhos, eram grandes e verdes, e depois acho que minha mão o assustou pois ele logo começou a chorar e rapidamente fui tirada dali por meu pai.

Passaram seis meses e eu não queria mais sair da casa da tia Esme, o pequeno Edward me encantava, ele era tão calminho e nunca mais chorou enquanto eu penteava seus longos fios dourados, eu ajudava na hora do banho, dava mamadeira enquanto ele não tirava os olhos de mim e só depois acabava dormindo. Os adultos diziam que nós dois tínhamos uma ligação muito forte e que seríamos grandes amigos quando estivéssemos maior, isso se confirmou quando seu primeiro dentinho começou a nascer e ele chorava e chorava, minha mãe explicou que era porque coçava e doía também, eu morria de pena dele e ficava ainda mais tempo ao seu lado cantando musiquinha para acalma-lo, quando chegava da escola corria para ir vê-lo e foi num dia desses que ele quando me viu falou a sua primeira palavra, não foi "má má" e nem "pá pá", foi "Bea Bea" e desde aquele dia virou minha voz preferida no mundo.

 ** _Isabella 10 anos_**

Minhas amigas não entendiam porque eu dava tanta atenção para aquele "pirralho", Edward estava com seis anos e eu ainda passava grande parte do meu dia com ele. Íamos juntos de manhã para a escola e à tarde, depois do almoço, eu o ajudava com a lição de casa e por fim podíamos ir para o quintal brincar de bola, sim ele tinha me ensinado toda a magia do futebol e agora era uma das brincadeiras que eu mais gostava, mas ele também aprendeu a brincar de salão de beleza comigo e depois sempre nós nos divertimos em ver o resultado, os dois com o cabelo grudento e com cara de palhaço, sem falar nas palmadas que nossas mães nos davam por estragar seus produtos de beleza, mas acabávamos escapando quando um dava cobertura para o outro e elas não conseguiam nos pegar.

No entanto o natal naquele ano foi diferente e eu detestei. Dia 22 de dezembro tivemos que viajar às pressas para visitar a mãe do meu pai, vovó Matilde, ela estava muito doente e acabamos ficando lá até dia 30 e aquele foi o primeiro natal e aniversário de Edward longe do meu melhor amigo.

 ** _Isabella 15 anos_**

Eu estava nervosa ao me ver naquele vestido lilás, eu tinha me tornado uma adolescente sem muitos atributos e aquilo me chateada muito, eu era magra e por mais que comesse um triplo x burguer não engordava um grama sequer, meus seios eram quase inexistentes e para disfarçar o "problema" eu usava um sutiã com enchimento, pois morria de vergonha das minhas amigas, sem falar na minha altura que tinha estacionado no 1, 58 e eu duvidava que cresceria mais, diferente do meu vizinho e melhor amigo Edward, ele com seus 11 anos já era mais alto que eu, a propósito era ele que seria meu príncipe na minha festa de 15 anos, não imaginava outra pessoa para dançar a valsa comigo, ainda éramos inseparáveis e como ele era incrivelmente maduro para sua idade também confiávamos nossos segredos mais profundos e íntimos, ele sabia que eu odiava meus seios, e ele me contou o susto que levou quando acordou de pênis duro e todo melado pela primeira vez.

\- Vamos Bella, está na hora. Meu pai me esperava na porta para descermos para a festa, aceitei sua mão e fomos até as escadas que levava ao salão cheio de gente, eu tremia de nervoso, mas todo aquele nervosismo passou quando encontrei o par de olhos verdes que me esperava no fim das escadas, desci degrau a degrau olhando para ele e fui arrancanda sem o menor pudor dos braços do meu pai quando chegamos no último degrau, e então ele me guiou até o meio do salão onde a nossa valsa começou a tocar, e como no ensaio que treinamos por semanas, bailávamos elegantemente por todo o espaço, Edward estava lindo num smoking preto e com a gravata borboleta no mesmo tom do meu vestido.

Na hora de cantar parabéns as luzes foram apagadas e enquanto todos entoavam o tradicional happy birthday, Edward cochichou no meu ouvido:

\- Tenho um presente para você, depois de cortar o bolo me encontre lá fora.

Eu estava curiosa qual seria o presente?

Assim que foi possível corri para fora e encontrei meu amigo de costas, ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, num conhecido sinal de ansiedade.

\- Edward. O chamei e ele se virou para mim dando seu sorrisinho torto.

\- Bella. Ele disse chegando próximo a mim. - Eu não sei como fazer isso, mas eu quero que seja com você.

E antes dele me explicar o que era "isso", ele colocou suas mãos na minha cintura e me puxou para junto do seu corpo e num mesmo movimento colou nossos lábios. Era estranho primeiro porque eu não esperava, segundo porque eu também não sabia o que fazer, terceiro porque ele era meu melhor amigo e quarto porque aquele pequeno toque de bocas havia feito meu coração acelerar a mil por hora.

E então ele separou nossos lábios e me olhou com sua melhor cara de moleque arteiro.

\- Feliz aniversário Bella!

 ** _Isabella 18 anos_**

Desde dos meus 15 anos Edward e eu não éramos somente amigos, vivíamos nos beijando escondidos pelos cantos e os nossos beijos eram bem mais intensos do que aquele primeiro.

Estávamos na cozinha, enquanto nossos pais assistiam um jogo na sala e nossas mães tinham ido ao shopping, mãos grandes me prendiam contra o armário amarelo e minha mão passeava pelo emaranhado de cabelos dourados, nossas línguas se misturavam entre mordidas, chupões e gemidos.

\- Eu gosto tanto de te beijar. Eu disse assim que o beijo terminou.

\- E eu gosto tanto de você. Edward disse passando o nariz por meu pescoço e me fazendo arrepiar cada pelo do meu corpo. - Bella, eu quero você, quero ser o primeiro.

Está era uma conversa que rolava desde que eu havia sido aceita em uma faculdade e mesmo que ficasse a 40 minutos de Forks e eu não precisasse me mudar dali, Edward tinha medo de eu conhecer outras caras na universidade e esquecer dele, iIsto era um pensamento totalmente incoerente, não existia a mínima possibilidade disso acontecer, como eu me interessaria por outro alguém, eu o amava tanto que a ideia de outra pessoa me tocar me dava nojo, e quando ele também confessou que me amava, não houveram mais dúvidas, ele seria meu primeiro homem no amplo sentido da palavra.

Tudo pareceu conspirar a nosso favor, meus pais viajaram para a leitura do testamento da vovó Matilde e tia Esme e tio Carlisle trabalhavam o dia todo. Edward disse que me faria uma surpresa em seu quarto e fez mesmo, toda a sua mesada foi gasta em rosas, velas e camisinhas.

No momento que cheguei começaram os beijos na boca, que viraram beijos pelo pescoço, colo e chegaram nos meus seios, agora um pouco mais desenvolvidos, e quando Edward enfim se livrou do meu sutiã os beijos se transformaram em chupadas e deliciosas lambidas. Suas mãos alcançaram minha calcinha e deslizaram por minha perna levando o pedaço de renda junto e me deixando pela primeira vez exposta para ele.

\- Você é linda. Foi dizendo enquanto distribuía beijos por minhas coxas até chegar entre as minhas pernas e passar a língua por ali.

Tudo era novo para os dois, mas para ter noção do que nos aguardava, certa vez, enquanto fingíamos estudar em seu quarto, assistimos um filme pornô no notebook dele e se seus pais não estivessem em casa, certamente teríamos perdido a virgindade naquele mesmo dia tamanha foi a excitação que ficamos.

Mas agora estávamos ali, com ele todo atrapalhado colocando a camisinha no seu pênis e eu tremendo em antecipação, quando ele se deitou sobre mim e com cuidado começou a me penetrar, primeiro veio a dor e minutos depois o prazer, seguidos pela emoção do nosso primeiro orgasmo ter sido exatamente juntos.

\- Eu te amo. Ele me disse quando estávamos abraçados em conchinha relaxando após a terceira vez.

\- Eu também. Virei de frente para ele. - Para sempre.

 ** _Isabella 25 anos_**

Dias depois da nossa primeira vez nossos pais descobriram nosso relacionamento, no começo meu pai quis matar meu namorado, mas depois se acostumou e até começou a gostar da ideia, afinal que outro rapaz seria mais perfeito para sua filha do que aquele que ele viu nascer e acompanhou dia a dia a formação do seu caráter.

Por isso, hoje ele me guiava não para minha festa de debutante, mas sim para o meu casamento e no altar, com os olhos cheios d'agua me esperava o homem da minha vida.

Dois anos depois, no dia em que meu marido se formava na universidade eu confirmava num teste de farmácia que estava grávida, e eu nunca vi Edward tão feliz como naquele dia, ele sempre me pedia um filho, mas eu sabia que precisávamos ter estabilidade financeira e profissional para isso e desde que ele começou o último semestre da faculdade e começou a trabalhar numa empresa que pagava super bem, eu parei de tomar anticoncepcional e hoje o bebê era uma realidade em minha barriga.

Eu duvido que alguma mulher tenha sido tão mimada durante a gravidez como eu fui, meus pais, meus sogros e meu marido me paparicaram exaustivamente nove meses e quando a noite de natal chegou ao mundo nossa pequena Holly, nossa vida estava completa.

 ** _Isabella 50 anos_**

\- Feliz natal! Eu sorri ao ouvir aquela tão conhecida voz, há 46 natais ele estava comigo, há 43 natais ele era a primeira pessoa a me desejar feliz natal, há 25 anos ele me desejava ao pé do ouvido sempre que acordávamos no dia 24 de dezembro e eu retribuía com o mais doce "feliz aniversário meu amor" e então rolavamos na cama no mais delicioso sexo matinal.

A noite recebemos nossa família, nossos pais estavam velhinhos, meu pai já não escutava tão bem, minha mãe andava com uma bengala após ter fraturado o tornozelo, minha sogra Esme ajudava meu sogro a se alimentar, pois desde que sofrerá um derrame tinha dificuldades de segurar os talheres e minha filha Holly estava ao lado de seu marido Natan e no ventre trazia meus dois netos, Adam e Brendon.

Após a ceia todos nos sentamos em volta da lareira, Edward estava com a cabeça deitada no meu colo e eu penteava seus cabelos com meus dedos, sempre tentando arruma-los, mas eu sabia ser um caso perdido afinal passei a minha vida toda tentando penteá-los e jamais consegui tal proeza.

Olhei para minha família e fiz uma prece em agradecimento, papai noel sempre havia sido muito generoso comigo, primeiro trouxe aquele bebê que a principio era para ser um amigo, um irmão e com os anos se tornou muito mais do que isso, Edward era minha alma gêmea, e anos depois em uma mesma noite de natal, papai noel me deu seu presente mais bonito e perfeito minha amada filha Holly, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

\- Ahhh! O grito de Holly me despertou. – Mãe, acho que minha bolsa estourou!

Sim, papai noel me daria mais dois lindos presentes na noite de natal...


End file.
